As technology progresses, the manufacture of electronic devices must be improved to meet the trend of mobile, lightweight, and efficient electronic devices. In addition to reducing the size of the semiconductor devices, miniaturization can also be achieved by reducing the distance between semiconductor devices. However, process problems remain that limit the amount of miniaturization that can be achieved. In particular, the contacts which interface the devices to metallization layers can pose numerous challenges. It is therefore desirable to have improved contacts and methods of fabrication.